Thizz Entertainment (record label)
Thizz Entertainment is a San Francisco Bay Area-based, independent record label, started as Romp Records in 1996 by rapper Mac Dre. When Dre moved to Sacramento in 1999, he changed the label's name to Thizz Entertainment to avoid connections to the Romper Room Gang. Dre thought the name Thizz perfectly expressed how it felt when you were high on ecstasy which was becoming popular in the Bay Area hip hop scene. When, on November 1, 2004, Mac Dre was shot and killed after a performance in Kansas City, Missouri Dre's business partners Miami tha Most and Curtis "Kilo Curt" Nelson took over the label, and added J-Diggs (Jamal diggs), also Mac Mall as co-owner. The label's base of operations was then moved back to the Bay Area. Music The label is known for producing "Thizz music". Thizz Entertainment has been fundamental in the growth and popularity of the Bay Area hyphy movement. Over sixty artists have released albums through Thizz Entertainment and its various divisions. Thizz sells their CDs via local distribution and on the Internet and markets them largely by word of mouth. They offer the benefit of the label's name recognition to artists who otherwise might not be able to successfully push a record. In 2007 they diversified, adding imprints: Thizz South, Thizz Latin, and Thizz Northwest Legal Issues On April 24th, 2012, the Drug Enforcement Administration issued a press release associated with 25 arrests, regarding suspected drug-trafficking activities by associates of the label. After this news reached Mac Dre's mother, Wanda Salvatto, she denied any involvement to the press. Wanda stated, "I worked very hard to clean up and maintain a legitimate label and business for my son. I don't want to confuse what we do with our fans", and that the DEA was investigating part of an offshoot label, called Thizz Nation. Releases Thizz Nation series * 2003: Thizz Nation Vol. 1 * 2003: Thizz Nation Vol. 2 * 2005: Thizz Nation Vol. 3 * 2005: Thizz Nation Vol. 4 * 2006: Thizz Nation Vol. 5 * 2006: Thizz Nation Vol. 6 * 2006: Thizz Nation Vol. 7 * 2006: Thizz Nation Vol. 8 (featuring Mistah F.A.B.) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 9 (featuring Rydah J. Klyde) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 10 (featuring Bavgate) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 11 (featuring Johnny Cash) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 12 (featuring Money Gang) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 13 * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 14 (featuring Thizz Latin) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 15 * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 16 (featuring The Crest Creepaz) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 17 (featuring J-Diggs) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 18 (featuring Mistah F.A.B., G-Stack) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 19 (featuring Starr Studded) * 2007: Thizz Nation Vol. 20 (featuring Geezy) * 2008: Thizz Nation Vol. 21 (featuring Gorilla Pits) * 2008: Thizz Nation Vol. 22 (featuring Meez) * 2008: Thizz Nation Vol. 23 (featuring Thizz South) * 2008: Thizz Nation Vol. 24 (featuring Sky Balla) * 2010: Thizz Nation Vol. 25 (Guce) * 2010: Thizz Nation Vol. 26 (Kafani) * 2010: Thizz Nation Vol. 27 (Philthy Rich) * 2011: Thizz Nation Vol. 28 (Stevie Joe) * 2011: Thizz Nation Vol. 29 * 2011: Thizz Nation Vol. 30 DVDs * Treal T.V. (2003) * Treal T.V. #2 (2006) * The Block Report (2007) Thizz Entertainment divisions * Thizz South Records (Run By Magnolia Chop and Trill Real) * Thizz Latin Records (Run By Gold Toes) * Thizz Latin Sac Valley (Run By Don Changolini 4000) * Thizz NorthWest (Run By Kilo Curt) * Romp Records (Run By J-Diggs) * Faeva Afta Entertainment (Run By Mistah F.A.B.) * M.G.M. Records (Run By Rydah J. Klyde) * B.M.R (Run By Bavgate) * Town Thizzness (Run By J. Stalin) * Thizz City (maybe run by Charles Mansin) * Midtown Records (Run By Howie Krakk) * Thizz Kennels (Run by Pitapino Rich) * Thizz Latin Central Valley (Run by Joey Geez & VP G.Hood) * Thizz Latin 209 (run by Mental Illness) * Thizz Latin South (run by Lil Ro) * Thizz Latin Southwest (Run by Sinner Frost/T.I.L. Death Ent.) * Thizz Latin Midwest (based in Omaha, NE run by Stylo and Latin Threat) * Thizz Latin Gwap City (Run By Casper Capone) * Thizz Latin Atlanta (Run By Dame Daniels) Links * Thizz Entertainment page on Last.fm * Thizz Nation Block Report Clip - (G Parkway) Sacramento See Also * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of American hip-hop record labels * List of Thizz Entertainment artists * Hyphy Category:Hyphy Category:Record Labels Category:American hip-hop Category:American record labels Category:Underground hip-hop Category:1980's hip-hop Category:1990's hip-hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:1990's record labels Category:2000's record labels Category:2010's record labels Category:1980's record labels Category:Thizz Entertainment Category:Mac Dre Category:Last.fm